


Purrfect Mistake

by Donesses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kissing, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donesses/pseuds/Donesses
Summary: Blake walks into the dorm to a naked Weiss wearing a collar and cat ears. Yang had told Weiss Blake had a petplay fetish as a joke and Weiss was not one to question her girlfriends kinks.





	Purrfect Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing prompt from tumblr. This is my first time writing smut so I hope it isn't too bad. Weiss and Blake are both 18 in this.

“What. The. Fuck.” Blake said, standing in the doorway to her dorm room. Weiss Schnee, the prim, prudish, and proper heiress to the largest Dust company on Remnant, who turned her nose up at every crude and lewd joke said in her company, stood naked in the middle of the dorm room; a black collar fastened around her throat, a black leash in her hand, and white cat ears sticking up from her ivory hair.

                                 Blake blinked and rubbed her eyes; she had to be dreaming.

                                 “I’ve been waiting for you master,” Weiss said. Blake looked at Weiss through her fingers. She was smiling and walking towards her.

                                 “Weiss, what are you doing?”

                                 “Whatever my master asks of me.”

                                 Blake lowered her hands from her face as Weiss stopped in front of her. She held out the leash, cocking her head to the side, her smile turning mischievous.

                                 “I’ve been a bad kitty, master. Are you going to punish me?” Blake looked down at the leash and then back at Weiss’ face.

                                 “Are you high?” Annoyance flashed through Weiss’ icy eyes.

                                 “Is my master in a bad mood? Does she need to take it out on me?” Blake shook her head.

                                 “Weiss, what is going on? I’m not your ‘master’, why are you wearing that collar, why are you naked!” Weiss’ smile fell and she frowned.

                                 “I thought you were into this,” she said.

                                 “What gave you that idea?” Weiss rubbed her arm and looked away from Blake.

                                 “Yang told me that you were into petplay.”

                                 “And you believed her?” A blush creeped into Weiss’ cheeks. Blake stepped forward, kicking the door shut behind her, and slipped her hand into Weiss’.

                                 “She knows more about…. This kind of stuff then I do, I didn’t think she would lie about it.”  Blake ran her thumb over Weiss’ hand.

                                 “Why were you asking her about this kind of stuff?” The blush deepened.

                                 “Well… we’ve been together for a while now, and we haven’t done anything past kissing, and I thought you might want to move up t-to sex. I know you have more experience than me, and based off those books you read, are a lot kinkier then me, so I didn’t know if you were getting restless that I hadn’t made a move yet or that we hadn’t moved t-to hand stuff.” Her face was as red as Ruby’s cape now. “So I went to Yang and asked her if she knew what you were into, sexually. I know I’m not someone that you can really talk about those kind of things with so I thought you and her would have talked about it at some point.”

                                   Weiss’ face was burning red and her gaze was glued to the floor. Blake gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

                                   “Weiss, if you’re not comfortable moving past kissing right now I’m fine with waiting. We don’t have to jump straight to sleeping with each other. And if you aren’t into certain things you don’t have to pretend that you are because I am, Weiss.” Weiss looked at her, and Blake smiled at her, their eyes locked together.

                                    “So can I take these off?” Blake giggled.

                                    “Unless you want to keep them on, be my guest.” Weiss sighed in relief and dropped the leash. She let go of Blake’s hand and started to walk over to her bunk, taking off the ears and collar. She bent down next to her bed and Blake felt her cheeks grow warm before looking away.

                                     At least she now knew what her girlfriend looked like while on her knees.

                                    Blake bit her lip and looked back over when she heard Weiss get up. She was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed. She gave Blake a smirk.

                                    “Maybe we don’t have to do anything too kinky, but, I am already naked. We could try something at the very least.” She felt excitement shoot through her.

                                    “Are you sure Weiss?” Weiss uncrossed her legs.

                                    “I’m sure.”

                                    Blake grinned and hurried over to her girlfriend’s side. She swallowed as she sat down next to her, looking over her toned legs, her shaved mound, her abs, small, perky breasts, her collar bone. She felt her heart skip a beat when she reached Weiss’ face; her ice blue eyes, her ivory white hair, her lips, her pale, cream like skin. Weiss was self-conscious of the scar running over her left eye but Blake just thought it accentuated her beauty. Weiss batted her eyes at Blake and smiled.

                                     “Enjoying the view?” Blake nodded.

                                     “Very much.” Weiss raised her arms and wrested her hands on Blake’s shoulders, turning her body. Blake felt her heart start to beat faster, and she rested her hands on Weiss’ hips. Weiss closed her eyes and began to lean forward, her lips parted slightly. Blake closed her own eyes and leaned forward too.

                                      Her lips were sweet, like vanilla, and she felt Weiss inch towards her. Blake broke the kiss, and opened her eyes. She was met with love filled ice. Blake smiled at her, and pulled Weiss onto her lap. Weiss smiled back, and kissed her gently on the lips. Blake kissed her back, and she felt Weiss wrap her arms around her, leaning forward as they kissed. Weiss’ tongue slipped into her mouth, and Bake held back a moan as she let Weiss in.

                                       Blake trailed her hand up Weiss’ body as they kissed; Weiss moaned into her mouth as Blake’s hand went over her abdomen. Blake’s hand climbed higher and stopped on top of Weiss’ breast. She hesitated, and then squeezed gently. Weiss gasped and broke the kiss. Blake snatched her hand back.

                                      “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-”

                                      “No, no, Blake you’re fine.” She smiled. “That felt … really good. I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” Blake furrowed her brow in concern.

                                      “You’re sure?” Weiss nodded. She looked down from Blake’s face to her chest. She smirked.

                                       “You know, I’m starting to feel a little self-conscious being the only naked one here.” Weiss got off her lap and Blake stood up. Weiss watched her reach up to undo her bow, her eyes filled with excitement, biting her lip.

                                        She let the bow fall to the floor, before taking off her shoes. She reached down to pull off her shirt when Weiss cleared her throat.

                                        “Could you.” She chewed on her lip and blushed. “Um, make it sexy?”

                                        She turned her back to Weiss and reached back down, grabbing a hold of the end of her shirt. She swayed her hips as she slowly pulled her shirt up. She raised the shirt over her head and tossed it away. She grabbed her shorts, and slowly tugged them off, making sure to give Weiss a good show of her assets.  She kicked her shorts away and turned back to Weiss.

                                    Weiss’ nipples were hard, and her cheeks and lower lips were flushed red. Blake reached behind her and undid her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders while pressing the bra against her breasts. The longing in Weiss’ eyes sent a jolt of pleasure through her. She began to move her hands around, swaying her hips with her hands.

                                    “I won’t take them off until you ask me to.”

                                    “Take it off.” Blake smirked, and let one of her nipples be visible for just a second.

                                   “What’s the magic word?” Weiss began to pout.

                                   “You can’t be serious.”

                                   “Deadly serious.” Weiss groaned as Blake flashed her other nipple.

                                   “Please, Blake.”

                                   “Please, what?”

                                   “Please take your bra off before I tackle you to the ground start and kissing you.” Blake batted her eyes at Weiss.

                                   “Don’t tempt me like that Weiss. I might keep it on.” Weiss opened her mouth to protest but got quiet when Blake let her bra fall. She could see a slick shimmer between Weiss’ legs as she stared at Blake’s chest. They had seen each other naked while changing but this was different, so very different. She turned her back to Weiss again and bent over, grabbing her purple panties. She slowly, agonizingly slow, pulled them down. Once past her ass she let her panties go and they fell to her ankles. She took her time stepping out of them, and turned back towards Weiss.

                                     A mixture of annoyance and horniness was on Weiss’ face.

                                     “You enjoy the show?” Weiss nodded.

                                     “I did. Now get over here and kiss me,” Weiss said.

                                      Weiss laid down when Blake reached her bed, and motioned with her finger for Blake to get on top. She gingerly climbed on top of her girlfriend, and Weiss wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her. Blake returned the kiss, her tongue slipping into Weiss’ mouth. While they passionately kissed, Blake ran her hand up Weiss’ thigh, up her stomach, and stopped at her breasts. She gave them a hesitant squeeze, and Weiss moaned into her mouth before kissing her even more passionately.

                                       Her breasts, while small, were firm and Blake loved them; they fit in her hands perfectly. The sounds coming from Weiss just made it even better. She broke the kiss and started to kiss Weiss’ neck, nibbling and sucking at the base of her neck. Weiss gasped and moaned, her arms untangling from around Blake and trailing down her back before grabbing her ass. Blake kissed down from Weiss’ collar, and down to breasts. She let go of one of her breasts, and began to suck on it, playing with her nipple with her tongue while her other hand continued to play with her breast.

                                       “Blake, ah!” Weiss moaned. A light purr rumbled from Blake’s throat as her tongue danced over Weiss’ tit; Weiss’ moans were like music. Weis squeezed her ass, before letting go and trailing her hands up Blake’s back, her nails digging into her skin.

                                        Blake switched tits, getting wetter with every moan to come out of Weiss. Blake stopped sucking, letting go with an audible ‘pop’, and looked up at Weiss. Weiss looked down at her, adoration in her ice blue eyes.

                                        “Could you, um.” Weiss paused, and swallowed before continuing. “C-could you finger me? Please?” Blake smiled, her hand moving from Weiss’ breast and trailing down her stomach, stopping above her pussy.

                                           “You’re sure?” Weiss nodded, need in her eyes.

                                            Blake leaned forward, kissing Weiss’ neck as she slipped a finger in, resting her thumb on Weiss’ clit. She was dripping wet, her pussy like velvet. Weiss gasped as Blake began to slowly pump in and out, her thumb making slow circular motions over her clit.

                                            “Ga-ah, Blake,” she moaned. Blake purred again, trailing kisses from Weiss’ collar up to her lips. Blake closed her eyes, kissing Weiss passionately while her fingers pumped in an out of her girlfriend. She tasted so sweet, her moans her favorite sound. Blake added a finger, loving how slick her hand was. She started pumping faster, her thumb moving faster and faster.

                                             Weiss stopped scratching her back and tentatively grabbed her breasts, squeezing and playing with them, her thumbs rubbing her hard nipples. She felt Weiss start to tense up and Weiss broke the kiss, her breathing heavy.

                                             “A-ah, Dust, Blake, I’m-” Blake smashed her lips against Weiss’, her fingers pumping in and out faster and faster. Weiss moaned into her mouth, her back arcing up. She felt Weiss release around her fingers, and felt her body quiver underneath her. She slowed down as Weiss slowly stopped quivering. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Weiss gave her a smile before nuzzling against her.

                                             “I take it you enjoyed your first time?” Blake asked. Weiss nodded, and kissed her cheek.

                                              “I did,” she said. Weiss looked at Blake, and gave her a coy smile. She grabbed Blake’s stomach, and Blake let out a yelp as Weiss flipped her over onto her back. The hungry look in Weiss’ eyes sent a shiver down Blake’s back.

                                              “Now it’s your turn,” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for now. Let me know what you think!


End file.
